


The Tide

by HellHound17



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHound17/pseuds/HellHound17
Summary: Leo thinks on different tides.





	The Tide

The Tide

When the tide rolls in  
The Earth turns dark  
And the waves wash away  
Rocky cliffs bit by bit.

The tides in the country-side  
Are rolling clouds of dust  
That blinds like a flash of light.

But the most famous tide  
Of all is the one of the  
Darkness of the moon.

Every night it comes  
No matter where you are.  
In different places...  
There is a tide.

My brothers and I...   
We will always be a tide...  
A tide of protectors for those....  
Who cannot protect themselves.


End file.
